


Rumor Has It

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Bdubs gonna kill Generik, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Yaoi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay...so Bdubs started a stupid rumor...But in his defense, it was all Generik's fault.





	Rumor Has It

"Can you repeat that?" Bdubs asked with wide eyes. Generik nodded.

"I saw it for myself man, Pause and Beef were making out!"

Bdubs shook his head. "No, I refuse to believe it. Etho's dating Pause and Pause isn't the type to cheat!"

"Dude, I have a picture, look." Generik pressed a button on his chat watch and a picture appeared, it was of Pause and Beef kissing.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bdubs gasped. Generik nodded.

He frowned. "Now, I'm not the biggest fan of Etho, he's caused us a lot of trouble, but come on... we can't stay silent about this!"

Bdubs gulped. "...Yeah... we can't...alright, I'll uh, do something about this!" Before Generik could say anything, Bdubs ran off.

~~~  
It did not take long for word to spread about what happened, Bdubs told Aurey, who told Doc, who told Nebris, who went to Pause' house with the others.

Nebris broke down the door, diamond sword in hand. "PAUSE!" He shouted in anger, the others right behind him.

"Nebris did you really have to break the door?" Aurey sighed.

Beef, who had been sitting in the living room, stared at them with wide eyes.

"YOU!" Bdubs snapped, taking out an iron sword.

"Whoa guys, what's going on?" Beef asked, alarmed.

"WE'RE ASKIN' THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Bdubs snapped, pointing his sword at Beef.

Beef was speechless, he stared at them all in shock.

"Hey Beef I got the- WHAT THE HECK!?" Pause gasped, dropping the cake he had in his hands.

"PAUSE!" Nebris growled. Pause gulped.

Aurey stepped in. "Guys calm down, let them explain, I-I'm sure there's a reason for this... Pause, why? And you! You're Etho's friend." Aurey snapped sadly, looking at Beef.

Beef frowned in confusion. "Wait, I'm confused, what's-"

"YOU AND PAUSE ARE HAVING A BABY EVEN THOUGH HE'S DATING ETHO!" Doc shouted.

Beef and Pause blinked. "Excuse me?" Beef questioned. 

Bdubs spoke up awkwardly. "Um, that's not quite what I said-"

"Bdubs told us everything. You and Beef are planning to go away together to live in the nether where you'll raise Beef junior." Aurey cried.

Generik blinked. "Dude what did you tell them?" 

~~~Flashback~~~

"WHAT!? PAUSE AND BEEF ARE DATING!?" Aurey shrieked in horror.

Bdubs nodded. "I know! It's true, there's proof of 'em kissin'." 

Aurey quickly PMed Doc.

'Pause and Beef are going out! :( he's cheating on Etho! Bdubs even said there was proof, what if they have a kid together!?'

Meanwhile on Doc's side.

Doc gasped at the message he got and quickly messaged Nebris. 

'Dude dude dude, word has it Pause and Beef are having a kid together!'

Meanwhile on Nebris' side.

Nebris' jaw dropped. 'WHAT!?'

~~~End of flashback~~~

Bdubs has no clue where they got 'having a baby in the nether' from, but alright then.

"IF YOU THINK WE'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING ETHO LIKE THAT, YOU'RE INSANE!" Nebris shouted in anger. "THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN MAKE THAT GUYS' LIFE MISERABLE IS ME!" He snapped.

Doc sighed. "That was almost kind..."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Beef chuckled, Pause soon joined him and then they began laughing hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Generik frowned.

Beef chuckled. "Okay...let me just..." Beef messaged Etho and asked him to come right away.

When Etho got there, he was surprised to see so many people. "...What's going on?"

"Word has it Beef and I are having a child together in the nether." Pause laughed.

Etho started laughing too. "What?" He questioned.

"Etho, Pause is cheating on you!" Nebris snapped. "Why aren't you upset!?"

Beef, Pause and Etho seemed to realize. Pause rolled his eyes. "Oh my god."

Etho chuckled and grabbed Pause' hand and Beef's. "It's not like that. The three of us are...um...together." He blushed lightly.

Everyone froze.

Slowly, they turned to Bdubs and glared darkly.

"WAS THIS A PRANK!?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"WHAT THE HELL BDUBS!?"

Bdubs' jaw dropped, he spun around and glared at Generik who was making his way to the exit. "DANG IT, GENERIK! YA STUPID IDIOT!"

"What's that? Can't hear you. In a hurry now, see ya later!" Generik ran off, Bdubs chased after him with an iron sword in hand.

Pause sighed. "Now I have to make a new cake..."

"Just come over to my place, I'll make us all a meal." Doc smiled, everyone cheered and went to Doc's place for dinner.


End file.
